


Go Home, Gavin. You're sick.

by EmberSkye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed-centric, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSkye/pseuds/EmberSkye
Summary: Gavin going to work sick and suffering the consequences.





	Go Home, Gavin. You're sick.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very fast so it's probably shit. It didn't do as well on Tumblr, but that might be due to the fact that most my fics are Connor-centric.

“Detective Reed?” Calls the familiar voice of a tin-can Gavin wishes he could eradicate. He tries not to groan at the voice, and slowly drags his gaze to meet that of Connor’s. He’s standing beside Gavin’s desk looking marginally concerned. Gavin nearly scoffs at it. He doesn’t, but he’s tempted to.

“Fuck off, tin-can,” Gavin says. He says it more out of habit than anything, so there’s no venom behind his words. Only exhaustion centered around the fact that he feels like shit, and  _ still  _ decided to come into work. Maybe that was irresponsible of him, but he wasn't going to be caught dead staying home for a simple cold. It  _ was  _ a cold. Nothing more nothing less. The tight feeling in his throat, and the burning in his stomach mean  _ nothing.  _

At least, this is what Gavin tells himself as Connor back away and leaves him to fill out paperwork. He’s still benched from the incident with tripping Connor, so he boots up his terminal and makes it look like he’s getting work done. He’s not, but it looks like he is.

Gavin survives like this for a few more hours, ignoring his symptoms and any passersby that asks him if he’s okay. He curses the fact that so many of his co-workers were good people. He just wants to be left alone. Suffer through the day so he can head home and sleep off whatever was affecting him, but it seems that’s the opposite of what they want for him.

“Reed!” Fowler’s voice makes him jump, but he hides this and looks up slowly. Fowler’s standing right outside his office like usual, staring straight at him. “My office,  _ now. _ ”

Fowler’s voice never fails to give Gavin anxiety. He barks out orders like he’s talking to children he dislikes. Gavin always feels scolded and in trouble when Fowler calls him out. It makes him feel small, though he supposes this is why Fowler treats his officers like this. Not many are willing to fight against him, except for Hank Anderson, but Gavin just pegs the lieutenant as crazy. Especially for  _ wanting  _ to hang out with an android like Connor. That’s something Gavin will never understand. Never.  _ Never. _

Gavin reluctantly picks himself up, heading toward Fowler’s office like it hurt him to do so. Sometimes, Gavin like to play up his discomfort, mainly to gain a rise out of people, but today it really  _ did  _ hurt to move. Moving made his stomach feel like a garbage disposal. It also filled his vision with vertigo and black spots. 

He  _ really  _ should have called in today, he realizes. A cramp makes its way through his stomach, travelling up his throat into what becomes a burp. He pushes the burp back down and forces his body to behave as he steps into Fowler’s office. 

“We have a case,” Fowler says as Gavin plops himself down on a chair in front of Fowler’s desk. His bones scream with relief, but his stomach protests at the extra pressure. It’s warm in Fowler’s office. Gavin isn’t sure if it’s just him or not. 

“I-” his throat tightens for a moment, so he swallows and keeps going. Fowler shoots him a confused glance. “I thought I was benched?” Gavin’s voice is thick, and forced. He pretends not to see the concern on Fowler’s face when he hears it. 

“This is a big case.  _ Important _ . Connor and Hank have already been dispatched. I need you to head out and assist them with a search,” Fowler explains. His eyes are glued to Gavin, as if he knows something is wrong. Perhaps he does. Gavin’s sure he looks every inch as awful as he feels. “I’ve already sent you the location. Go on and head out.” Fowler says. Gavin nods slowly and begins to get up. He realizes nodding was a bad idea, as he feels his vision blur and his legs give out. He’s on the floor in seconds, and Fowler’s rushing forward to attempt to catch him.

“Gavin!” he barks. There’s so much sincerity and concern in his voice that it’s palpable. Gavin tries not to think about what that mean (what? Someone cares about Gavin?? But he’s worked so hard not to let that happen!!), and focuses on not puking on Fowler or himself. He pushed himself over before his body has a chance to heave. He’s only slightly late, and successfully sprays vomit all over Fowler’s floor instead of their fronts. Fowler’s got his hands on his back. Gavin almost can’t take how gentle he’s being.

Another heave makes it up Gavin’s throat, and a much thicker wave of sick spills from his lips to the ground. He tries to get control of himself, but only succeeds in delaying another gag as it makes its way through his body. His stomach doesn’t seem to want to stop. Gavin closes his mouth and tries  _ again  _ to force it. Somehow, it works.

When he’s sure the attack is over, and he’s sure he’s not going to collapse again, he sits up and tries not to blush at the mess he had just made. Fowler’s still on the ground with him, so he offers up a hand and helps Gavin from the ground. Then he calls someone in to clean the mess and leads Gavin out of the office like he was a sick child. 

“Gavin,” Fowler calls. He pinches the bridge of his nose and becomes the same stressed, rough-and-tumble police Captain Gavin knows and respects. The gentleness from earlier is gone, much to Gavin’s delight. Seeing the captain be anything but tough was disconcerting to say the least.  

  
“Go home,” he says. “And don’t even  _ think _ about coming back until you’re feeling better.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to give feedback!!


End file.
